dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Federation of Japan
The Federation of Japan '''is an Asian republic which came into existence in the year 2020 when Emperor Heisei died mysteriously and his family decided not to continue the centuries-old monarchy. They decided that Japanese life was getting stagnant (due to the low birth rate and declining population) and decided to buy numerous amounts of houses in Southern Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong instead. Most of them were eventually donated to Habitat for Humanity for tax reasons while one was kept in downtown Seoul as their permanent place of residence. The Japanese calendar was abandoned in favor of the Gregorian calendar and the Japanese era system finally came to a complete end. The Royal Palace in Tokyo was demolished and was replaced with a Sony indoor theme park. Sony, became better known for its indoor theme parks than its video games thanks to the Gaming Depression which destroyed the mainstream gaming industry. Only the freeware and unlicensed gaming communities continued to operate after December 22, 2012 until a resurgency was made sometime in the 2030s. Due to Japan's shrinking population, Asian and Australian familes with at least two children will be encouraged to immigrate to there as a 10-year plan to stabilize Japan's population. As a result, English, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, and Dutch were declared to be Japan's "other official languages." In the year 2095, the Japanese public agreed to be absorbed into the United States of Earth by a super-majority in a referendum. Federation of Japan is an nuclear organization that caused this mess to create a nuclear war Against the CSA, The Titans, A.E.U.G., Jin, Eastern Wu, Tokugawa Clan, Date Clan, Brotherhood of Nod, Hojo Clan, & Ideka Clan. The '''Human Reform League (人類革新連盟, Jinrui Kakushin Renmei?), abbreviated as HRL (人革連 Jinkakuren), is one of the three major world powers during 2307 AD in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Its territories include the Russia, China, India, some countries of South Asia, Ceylon (Sri Lanka), the Korean Peninsula, Taiwan, Turkey, Georgia, Armenia, Southeast Asia and Papua New Guinea. They own the orbital elevator off the coast of Australia. BackgroundEdit The Human Reform League is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of China, Russia, India, Bangladesh, the nations of South Asia (with the exception of Afghanistan and Pakistan), Mongolia, the member states of the ASEAN, Timor Leste, Papua New Guinea, the Korean Peninsula, and Taiwan. It controls the second-completed of the three orbital elevators. The chairperson who serves as the head of government resides in the capital, which is located somewhere in China. The HRL currently operates the space colony, Quanqui, at Lagrange Point L4, where one of the laboratories of the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization was situated prior to its destruction at the hands of Celestial Being. Though the exact nature of the HRL's government is not made clear, it appears to be caste as a socialist (politico-economic entity). This is made evident in many ways throughout the series, is in line with the present policy of the powerful constituent state of the People's Republic of China (as well as the former USSR), and is perhaps most obvious in the name of their orbital station, The Internationale, a reference to an old socialist anthem of the same name by Eugène Edine Pottier. The InternationaleEdit The HRL currently operates the orbital station, The Internationale, that is connected to their space elevator Tianzhu (天柱). The Internationale was a target of a terrorist attack that was thwarted by armed intervention of Gundam Kyrios and Gundam Virtue. Space Colony QuanqiuEdit The HRL currently operates the space colony Quanqiu (全球) at Lagrange Point L4, where one of the laboratories of the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization was situated prior to its destruction at the hands of Celestial Being. Super Human Research InstituteEdit http://images.wikia.com/gundam/images/b/be/Super_Human_Research_Insitute.jpgSuper Human Research InstituteAdded by [[|Taikage]]HRL has secretly developed a "Super Soldier" facility (Super Human Research Institute) to create ideal soldiers for their military purposes. This program is notable for creating Gundam Meister Allelujah Haptism and Super Soldier No.1 Soma Peries. The HRL authorities will often take orphaned and abandoned children (e.g. refugees) into these facilities to be used for the super soldier program's experiments, hoping to develop an ideal Super Soldier for the HRL to use. In 2307 AD, it is likely that the Research facility haven't produce a desired product yet, as it continues to operate and experiment on hundreds of their test subjects.[[|1]] Despite that, the facility, once in a while, provide some of their satisfactory test subjects to the HRL army, notably Leonard Fiennes and Soma Peries, in order for the higher ups to let the facility continue running.[[|2]] The Research Facility would eventually be closed down by Sergei Smirnov of HRL, around 2307-08 AD, when Celestial Being finally exposed the facility's inhumane practices, in which they operate, to the public.[[|1]] ChobuEdit After Celestial Being appeared, HRL created The Chobu (similar to the Overflags of the Union) which is a special forces unit established to capture the Gundams. Sergei Smirnov was the unit's first and only commanding officer when it was absorbed into the United Nations Forces. Category:Organizations